


Forever and Always

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels





	Forever and Always

"Cecil, get back here!" Carlos says chasing me around our apartment. I was in my favorite purple boxers and an old white t-shirt that got dyed pink from a mishap in the washer.

I run around our tiny dining room table, until I'm on one side and Carlos is on the other. I try to fake him out by going one way, but he doesn't fall for it.

"I'm gonna get you, Cecil!" He says as he tries to reach over the table to grab me. I use this as an opportunity to run as fast as possible. I run into the bedroom and tried to slam the door shut before he could get to me, but he got his foot between the door before I could fully close it.

"I got you!" Carlos said as he pushed open the door and I squealed as I ran and jumped onto our bed.

"No, no please! Don't do it!" I try to crawl off the bed, but he grabs my foot before I am able to. He flips me on my stomach and straddles my hips.

"I got you now, Palmer," he says smiling. He's beautiful and only wearing his boxers. His hair is falling in front of his face and I can see the mischief in his eyes.

"No, Carlos, please," I say, grinning and covering my face.

"Sorry it had to come to this, Cec," he then lifts my arms over my head and begins to tickle me. I can't stop laughing and my breaths are ragged.

"Car-los, please st-OPP!" I scream the last part because its impossible not to. I feel like I'm gonna pee and he won't give me a break. He keeps tickling me in my weak spots like my neck, ribs, and armpits.

"Carlos, darling, please?" I say in a breathy whisper.

"Fine," Carlos says, "On one condition."

"Which is?" I say nervously.

He didn't say anything, just stared at my lips a few moments. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, biting and asking for entrance, which I happily allow. We kiss until Carlos pulls away in order to catch a breath. Only after a few moments of heavy breathing and loud roars of approval from outside do we continue our makeout session.

"God, I love you so much," Carlos says moving his mouth to my neck and sucking gently on the sweet spot right below my ear. And I you sweet, Carlos, is what I want to say, but the words get stuck. Instead, all that comes out is a low moan.

I used to be embarrassed when I made sounds like this in front of Carlos. That was until he explained to me that he loved those sounds and that it was something that couldn't be helped.

I grab Carlos by his perfect hair and push him further into my neck. I wrap my legs around him in an effort to get closer to him, without being inside him.

After a considerable amount of kisses and the removal of many clothing items later, we are lying naked in our bed. My arms are wrapped around Carlos's dark body and his arm is under my head. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Carlos's velvety voice bring me back from my daze.

"Hey, Cecil?" His silky smooth voice awakens me immediately.

"Yes, my perfect Carlos?" I snuggle into him more trying to draw in his body heat.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course! You tell me all the time." I tilt my head to get a better view of him. He's staring straight ahead, his gaze unmoving.

"I-I guess I just wanted to let you know that I will love you forever and always. Can you trust that?" He says this in a whisper almost like it physically pains him to say this.

"Yes, yes of course, Carlos. I'd trust you no matter what!" My whole body is now facing him. "Why are you talking like this all of a sudden?" I can't help but ask. Carlos is never this distant with me.

He then looks down at me and stares into my eyes for several moments before speaking. "The Faceless Old Women Who Secretly Lives In Our Home told me that I would be leaving you soon. She said that I wouldn't have a choice, that I would have to leave. She couldn't tell me why or when though."

"Carlos," I choke out and slide my hand down his face. "Are you sure you heard her correctly?"

"I'm positive. I asked her to repeat it like seven times." There are tears streaming down his face now. "I'm so sorry, Cecil. I'm so, so sorry."

I sit up in bed and wrap my arms around my boyfriend, "Oh Carlos, my sweet, sweet, Carlos. Don't be sorry! It's not of your own will, I know that! I know that you would never leave me."

He pulls me into another long kiss. I can taste his salty tears in my mouth, but I don't mind. When we pull away I realize I'm crying too and I can't control it. We sit there breathless, foreheads resting against each other, breaths mixing with breaths.

Tonight the roles were reversed. I held Carlos all night while he cried and apologized for something that he couldn't control. I could never blame him for something out of his reach.

We woke up that morning and treated it like any other morning. We both went to work as usual, but little did we know that The Faceless Old Woman's warning would come this fast.

During my broadcast that day Carlos entered the house that doesn't exist and never came out. He became stuck in the desert otherworld. That night I cried myself to sleep.

We slowly became able to communicate. By texting, snapchat, Carlos projecting himself into the room, but never for a long enough period of time.

XXX T I M E S K I P XXX

Tonight was like any other night. Carlos and I were having our nightly phone call, which actually lasted until morning because neither of us hung up the phone before we fell asleep.

I lay my phone down on Carlos's side of the bed and close my eyes, to make it feel like he's actually with me.

We talk about our day and I tell Carlos about khoshekh and how Old Woman Josie and I won in our bowling league. He tells me about Doug and Alicia and about all the scientific occurrences in the desert otherworld.

I begin to hear Carlos snoring softly into the phone and assume he'd finally fell asleep.

Small tears fall down my cheeks as I think about how much I miss him and how much I want him in my arms. I think about how much different he sounds on the phone than he does in person and how I haven't actually seen his face in over a year. I think of how his forehead crinkles when he laughs really loud and his cute little scar on his left hand from opening Christmas presents last year. I think of how much I miss my boyfriend and how much I want to kiss him and tell him I love him.

"Forever and always. Right Carlos?"


End file.
